Bring me to Paradise
by JPenn
Summary: As Logan looks upon the beautiful Minnesota night sky, he couldn't help but wish he could undo the last few days of his life. His pleas for redemption from his parents fall on deaf ears, shamed by his confession. Worst of all, the only person he has ever loved rejected him. Mocked him. There was nothing else he could think of but this. Cargan really minor Kogan. Read/Review.


**A/N: This was actually supposed to be a multi-chapter story, but the events take place in the span of a week, so I couldn't really expand it that much. If I tried, it would've been long descriptions of what Logan does on each day, and last for seven chapters. So I summarized it a little, and here it is.  
**

* * *

**Bring me to Paradise - A Cargan FanFic  
**

* * *

A silent cry in the night.

A 17 year old Logan Mitchell, gazing upon New York's skyline as he recalls the events of the past week. You could say he was relaxing, taking time off and just unwinding while stargazing. But as we all know, his thoughts are far from positive. Ruining your own life within the span of a week, it was something he didn't think was possible. He had thought that maybe if he could just let it all out, everything would fall into their rightful place and be just fine. He thought that if he just told the truth, everyone would just agree with him and be done with. He could finally be happy for once in his life, but things never work out the way we want to.

He wanted a happy ending. A small, but such a big lie we believe in.

We speak of happy endings, fate and meant-to-be as if these things were true. Logan knew this now. He knew that everything he had read about love, every sad movie he had watched. It was all far from reality, and he received the biggest wake up call of his life. If he just had someone to talk to, maybe he wouldn't have said all of these things to those people, maybe he could still be gazing from afar and one day forget about _him. _He just couldn't move on, even when all of the facts were against him, he just wouldn't give up.

But before we come to the end of our short tale, we have to go back to the beginning.

* * *

Seven Days Ago, Mitchell Residence

Logan scanned the room once more, hoping that his parents were finally home. All those years in hiding, gathering up enough courage to come out to his parents. Nothing could go wrong right? His parents had accepted almost every decision he's made, joining glee club, science club and the most recent; the hockey team. He wasn't really that into sports, but he figured that he could only try once in his life at something, so he took the opportunity. He didn't get the position, but at least he had a great time with the other guys.

It was no secret that Logan wasn't a people person, he always kept to himself and only talked to others when he needed something. He has never been bullied either, as the rest of the school have some level of respect for him. As far as he was concerned, the only thing standing between him and complete happiness was James. His crush from middle-to-high school. It was James' perfect voice and body that attracted the brunet so much, and ever since James started working out, his infatuation only grew higher.

Dangerously Higher. To the point where he'd stalk James on Facebook and repeatedly look at his pictures on a day-to-day basis.

"Logan?" a high-pitched voice calls out, grabbing his attention in a heartbeat. He turned his head to look at his mother and father eye to eye.

"Guys, I have something to say." he replied. His mother and father were obviously worried, and rushed to sit on both sides of the couch, locking their hands with his. His heart was pumping at an abnormal speed, he thought that it wouldn't be this hard. He kept telling himself not to be nervous, and he should stay calm, but the bead of sweat falling from his forehead protested this claim. "You guys love me right?"

"Oh of course we do honey, you're our only son and of course we love you," his mother soothingly said, rubbing his back to comfort him.

"Well, I've wanted to tell you something for a long time," he took a deep breath, before closing his eyes tight. "I'm gay,"

A deafening silence filled the room, his parent's grip on his hands loosened before they both stood up. His mother, mouth agape walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. His father, rendered speechless shook his head in disappointment before walking outside. Logan himself was speechless, he expected them to accept him the way he was, but instead he was rejected. They may not have said anything, but their faces told a thousand words. He ran up the stairs quickly, locking his door as he entered his bedroom and threw himself into bed.

That moonlit beautiful night, was the beginning of the end for Logan's world. He pieced himself together in hopes that things would get better, he just wished that his parents might've said something, anything. It would've cleared his mind of all questions and doubts, but instead he was met with silence. He cried for the better part of an hour, before he fell asleep.

* * *

Five Days Ago, Palm Woods High School

Monday. A day he never thought he'd ever look forward to. Although he was thrilled to finally have something else to put his mind on, he couldn't help but remember how ignored he felt at home. His parents still acknowledged his presence, cooking dinner but eating earlier than him so they wouldn't have to sit in the same table together. When he confronted his mother about it, she replied with the sweet sound of silence. The same silence he received when he came out to them.

And the worst part is, before it got any better Logan was heading for another cliff.

He shook his head in hopes of clearing his mind of the negative thoughts, obviously it didn't work, but he had to try. The pale boy glanced at the clock, he had a ten more minutes before he had to get to homeroom, so he naturally headed towards his classroom. A few kids greeted him on his way there, and all he could do was nod and wave his hand around.

"Hey Logie!" a bubbly voice called out from behind, followed by a quick bear hug from his best friend, Carlos.

"What's up Carlos?" he replied, faking a smile.

"Woah Logie, you look weird today. What happened?" Carlos asked, inspecting the huge black bags underneath Logan's eyes.

"Huh? Oh I just didn't get enough sleep that's all, working on a project, you know me right?" he laughed.

"What project? I may not be the smartest person in the world, but I'm pretty sure we have no projects that need to be done past midnight,"

"Look Carlos I'm just tired okay? What about you, you seem extra happy today, what's up?"

"Oh yeah check this out, look what I got!" Carlos said, pulling out two tickets from his front pants pocket. Logan eyed the two tickets, but he couldn't see what they were for so naturally he asked. "It's concert tickets, duh! For next week, remember? The Fray is playing here?! You said we'd go together, so I got us tickets!" he smiled, handing one of them to him.

"Wow, thanks Carlitos," Logan replied with a genuine smile, gladly accepting the ticket from him. It was light blue, as were most tickets he had gotten before, with red borders and a small curve on the right side of the paper. "It's a little smaller than before, isn't it?"

"They changed the design, I've no idea why, it looks exactly the same but smaller. Weird huh?"

"Yeah, thanks again bro,"

"Your welcome I guess," Carlos cheered, putting away his ticket into his backpack before walking with Logan.

"Uh well, we better get to homeroom or else we'll be late again," Logan advised, getting a slight nod from the smaller Latino.

The two best friends ran inside their classroom, the door shutting immediately after they enter. They weren't late, they had seconds to spare. Thank God. Carlos smiled at their homeroom teacher, Ms. Collins. She returned the gesture with her usual glare, an expression everyone was used to. Before anything else, Carlos set his small bag on the ground before reclining into his seat, as did Logan.

"Alright class, today..."

* * *

Three Days Ago, Local Park

"Holy crap, Logie look it's James!" Carlos exclaimed, pointing at the bench occupied by two people just across from them.

"Well don't point at them Carlos, that's rude!" Logan replied. His curiosity sparked when he noticed James was with somebody else, who had long blonde hair, and was wearing what appeared to be James' favorite sports jacket. "I wonder who that is?" Logan asked. It might've seemed like a general question, but we all know he's asking out of jealousy.

"I dunno, don't care. I never liked James, he kinda reminds me of that creepy guy in town," Carlos frowned.

"What?!" Logan exclaimed, lowering his voice after noticing how loud he was being. "What creepy guy in town, Carlitos there's lots of creepy guys in town, be more specific please?"

"Uh I can't remember his name, but he tried to sell me this bag of white powdery stuff once. He said it would 'make my problems go away' but I didn't have enough money so I couldn't buy it." Carlos replied, beaming at Logan's confused face, who figured out that the guy was a drug dealer and he was probably about to buy cocaine.

"I've seen that guy before, once. How does he remind you of...James?!" Logan whispered loudly.

"I dunno, James doesn't seem like the nice guy type. So...yeah I don't know. Why are you so upset Logie? Did I do something wrong?"

"I-I...sorry Carlos, no you didn't do anything wrong. I was just...curious that's all," Logan said, trying to cheer up his best friend.

"Oh okay then, well then It's fine Logie you don't need to apologize if that's the case," Carlos replied, smiling as he got up from the bench to throw something into the trashcan in front of them. Logan nodded in response, fishing out his phone and pretending to be doing something so he could think for a while.

It was an accurate observation, Carlos was right, James didn't come off as the nice guy type. He wasn't always with the hockey or the basketball team, but whenever James did hang out with them, he fit in pretty easily. Logan pondered at something else he's noticed in the past year, Carlos' unusual level of understanding for him. No matter how badly Logan treats him, the latter always found it in his heart to forgive him. The other times it happened, the pale teen waved it off as nothing, but it was starting to make him wonder why the tan boy was always just so...nice.

"Hey Logan, my dad called. I gotta go but, I'll see you tomorrow in school okay?" Carlos asked, sounding more like he was making a statement.

"Huh? Alright, see ya later Carlitos," he smiled, waving goodbye as his friend walked out of the park and into the streets.

An hour after James left with his mystery date, Logan returned to his quiet home, ignoring his parents sitting in the living room and rushing up the stairs. He locked his door once more, bending down to get his laptop out of the closet and sitting on his bed, pushing the power button down. Moments later, the screen came into life. The computer's brand name popped up on the screen, followed by the Windows 7 introduction and finally the log-in screen. He quickly typed his password down, already having his keyboard memorized to the point where he didn't even need to look to see what he was typing. He opened up his browser, Facebook already placed as his home page, when he noticed something odd.

A message from James.

* * *

Two Days Ago, Palm Woods High School

"Hey James," Logan smiled, tapping the muscular brunet on the back to get his attention. Why and how did he finally manage to get himself in front of James?

Last night, he received a very suspicious message, or at least it would be suspicious if Logan wasn't so blinded by his lust for the taller brunet. The first thing he noticed, was that James had sent him a Facebook message saying _Hey cutie_, with a heart next to the smiley face. He was happier than ever, of course, completely blocking out the fact that his parents still ignored him out of shame, but he didn't care. If he couldn't be happy at home, he can be happy in school.

James didn't say anything of course, still wondering why Logan was talking to him.

"So I got your message," Logan's grin expanded, James put on a confused face before he finally looked like he knew what was going on.

"Oh, um sorry but I-"

"I just wanted you to know that I've always had a gigantic crush on you, and-"

"Dude, what?!" James replied in disgust, his face going from confused to complete and utter joy. But he wasn't happy that Logan just came out to him, he was laughing at the repulsive creature in front of him. What made Logan think he would like him back? Or think that he would like men at all? "Dude, I'm not gay. That message was supposed to be for someone else, I just forgot to tell you, got it? Jesus Christ I didn't think you'd take it _that _seriously,"

"W-What?" Logan replied, the color from his face disappearing into his already pale complexion. What was he thinking?

"This is so gross, I can't believe you're a fag Logan. To think I kinda had a level of respect for you, but now? Just get the hell away from me," James couldn't be louder than he already was, all of the kids passing by were whispering things to each other, some nodding in agreement as the person to their right told the most horrible thing to them.

Logan was gay, and the whole school was going to know about it soon. He looked around once, which was enough to notice all of the kids and teenagers laughing. He couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He ran, faster than any other time before, his backpack slamming against his back with every shameful step he took. He couldn't believe people in school could be as rejecting as his parents, another piece of him shattered on the spot, cracking like the glass he ran past on his way to the woods near the park.

The pale boy ran carelessly across the street, cars coming to a quick stop as he crossed the road without looking. It was probably going to land him in the office, what he was doing, but he didn't care about any of that anymore. Logan just needed to get away. After finally arriving at the park, he ran to the patch of trees on the hill, looked around, tears streaming down his face as he sat upon the cold ground. The dead leaves cracked under his weight, and he pulled his knees towards his face. And he remained there the rest of the day, until finally his phone vibrated in his pocket.

It was Carlos. Everything capable of keeping him from answering the call was protesting, urging him to just ignore it. But he couldn't, it was his best friend.

"Hey Logan," a worried voice came from the device. Logan was actually happy to hear the familiar happiness in his voice, he put himself together before answering.

"H-Hey Carlos," he replied, wiping a stray tear from his face.

"I heard the rumors, are they true Logie? Are you okay? Where are you?" asked the warm voice.

"I-It's true Carlos, they're all true...and no I couldn't be worse," he said.

"You didn't answer my last question," the voice giggled from behind the screen.

"Carlos I wanna be alone right now okay? I promise I'll talk to you after,"

"I'm looking for you Logan, hang on,"

"No Carlos wai-" but before he could finish, the call ended.

He let out a small sigh before standing up from his position, no way was he going to talk to anyone in this condition certainly not Carlos, who was worried sick about him. The smallest bruise on his skin and the Latino would've pulled out a med-kit within a heartbeat. He scanned his body for any leaves, before walking down the hill and into the concrete path. It had began to drizzle, so he needed to find shelter quick before he got sick. Not that he cared, inside he was already dying.

He looked up from the ground, immediately spotting Carlos waving at him from across the drenched street. No way Carlos was crossing without the green light telling him to, so Logan ran in the opposite direction. It probably wasn't a good idea, the shorter boy was much faster than him by a long shot, but he didn't feel like talking.

"Logan wait up," a voice called out, closer than humanly thought possible.

_How did you get here so quickly? _Logan thought to himself.

"I ran, like...really fast Logan," the bubbly teen replied.

"Oh," he blushed, noticing he had said that out loud.

"Can we talk Logan?"

The brunet swallowed his spit, before clearing his throat to speak. "S-sure Carlos,"

He followed his best friend towards the secluded park bench underneath some trees, before they both took their respective seats. Luckily the rain was denied access to bench as it was covered by a large rock, so it was nice and dry where they were sitting. A simple convenience.

Logan's heart was racing, he already lost his respect in school, and his parents. All he had left was his best friend, and he was about to throw Logan away like the rest of them. What if Carlos abandons him like everyone else? Who does he have left? He shuddered at the thought, closing his eyes tight and facing the other way.

"Logan, look at me," Carlos firmly said, placing his warm hand on Logan's shoulder. He relaxed under Carlos' touch, he couldn't help but feel safe whenever they were together, but even that wasn't good enough for Logan, he didn't need to loose someone else to learn his lesson today. "Logie, please?"

The pale brunet took a deep breath, before opening his eyes and slowly tilting his head forward.

"You're still not looking at me Logan, don't worry I'm not mad at you or anything," he reassured him, hoping to calm his best friend down.

"You're not mad? Or hate me in any way?" Logan wondered, looking directly into the deep brown eyes in front of him.

"No, why would I be?" Carlos questioned. "I've been your best friend since we met, back when I first moved here, of course I don't hate you,"

"But...I-I'm gay, I'm a fag, a fairy, a fruit..I deserve to die because what I chose to be is wrong!" Logan shot back, feeling the pain in each of the words he said, Carlos' heart dropped on the spot. How could Logan think these things? "Nobody will ever like me ever again," the brunet ended, covering his face in shame as the pressure intensified.

"No you don't!" his friend protested, holding Logan's hands tight, he wiped the tears streaming down the genius' face before he made something very clear. "This isn't a choice you make Logan, you were born like this and no matter what people may think, there's nothing wrong with you,"

"You don't understand! Everybody thinks I'm some sort of freak now! I can never live my life like before, Carlos!"

"It doesn't matter what people think, as long as you're happy with who you are,"

"But Carlos I-"

"And don't ever think that you're not loved, you're parents love you and...," the tan boy took another deep breath, he couldn't believe what he was saying, but it was for the best. It's not like he could've kept it a secret all his life, he needed to tell Logan. "And I, love you..,"

"Y-You what?" Logan asked, with a mix of shock and some joy.

"I-I said I love you Logan," Carlos repeated, looking his crush directly in the eye. "When I heard James made fun of you in front of the whole school, I was so worried, because...well you're not the smartest person in the world when you're sad, so I came looking for you everywhere," the blushing Latino whispered, averting his gaze and planting his eyes on the ground. "I-I get it if you don't feel the same way Logie, I know you like James,"

Well this was certainly a gigantic shock. Never had he looked at Carlos and thought of the two of them in a relationship, they were like brothers in his head, but combined with his past observations, he might've had the slightest idea that Carlos fancied him. But never did he think it would be real, and even the genius has to admit to falling for his best friend a little, between the bear hugs and sleeping in the same bed when the rain had either of them trapped at each others houses, he couldn't help himself.

Logan looked at Carlos, who was now gripping at the bottom of the wooden bench, a slight shade of red visible from his tan face. He smiled, before he finally had something to say in response. "Thanks Carlos, you're always there when I need help," he muttered, giving his best friend a hug.

"It's no big deal Logan, I like helping people out, specially you," Carlos replied, returning the hug gladly.

The two of them both glanced up as the rain suddenly stopped, and they saw this as an opportunity to run home before the rain continued. The skies might not be crying anymore, but there was a dark cloud looming over Minnesota which would mean another rain dance was about to happen soon. Logan and Carlos arrived at the Mitchell Residence, before Carlos turned to his crush to say goodbye.

"I'll see you in school then?" he asked, putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

"I-I'm not sure Carlos, James is-" but before he could finish, the Latino's warm lips locked with his, and soon enough Logan understood what was going on. He returned the kiss gladly, which was followed by another one, and another one finally separating after three consecutive lip locks.

"Please Logan?" Carlos asked, rubbing his cheek affectionately against the crook of Logan's neck.

"I...okay fine, I'll come to school tomorrow," Logan said, getting a kiss on the cheek from Logan. He wanted to return the kiss, but Carlos was already steps away from him and was cheerfully thanking him for the day. "Wait Carlos!"

"Bye Logan!" the Latino said, speeding off in the distance towards his own home.

Things didn't turn out the way he wanted, but at least there was some good news for the day. He had his first kiss, and he was actually glad it wasn't with James, but with Carlos. His best friend since eleven, and probably the sweetest and kindest person in Minnesota Logan's ever had the pleasure of calling a friend. He wasn't sure if the kiss automatically makes them a couple, but it mattered little. He managed to find a small ray of happiness amongst the darkness he was trapped in.

Logan walked inside, closing the door and sliding down until his backside met with the floor. He ran his right hand through his coarse hair, before running halfway up the stairs, stopped by a soothing voice. He turned, his eyes met with his mother's blue eyes and to the left were the warm sight of his father's brown ones. At his mother's suggestion, he came downstairs and sat on the red chair facing the longer sofa.

"Me and your father have talked, and we finally came to a decision," his mother stated, putting on a light smile. "We think it would be best, if we moved to Texas, to live with your grandfather and grandmother," she firmly said, not caring for what Logan has to say on the matter. "From there we can, we can remove this from you, it's not too late!"

"What!? No, Mom you can't do this! I don't want to move to Texas, okay? I'm happy with who I am and I'll get killed if people know I'm ga-"

"My son is not gay! No one in our family has been gay and you will not be the first, I do not have a gay son!" his father roared, putting Logan in his place. But he wasn't going to take it, finally someone comes into his life and makes him happy again, and now suddenly he's being taken away for being who he is? Enough was enough. Carlos was right, he didn't need to be ashamed of what he is.

"No, you guys can say what you want, but I'm not moving to Texa-" his sentence was interrupted by a hand meeting with his soft cheek. He felt the warm sting of blood rush out of his lips, looking at his father in disgust, who's face was boiling red. But all of that color drained from his face, when he realized what he had done.

"L-Logan I'm sorry," he tried. Mr Mitchell tried to pick him up, but Logan was blinded by rage.

Without saying a word, he dodged his father and ran out of the door, grabbing his jacket from the rack and rushing into a random direction. He swore he could hear his parents shouting after him, but he didn't care. Never has anyone in the world hit him, and for his father to be the first? No, it was all too much. Finally he set his mind on a destination, his decision was straight and there was no turning back. Everyone in school hates him, his parents want him to 'fix' himself and Carlos, he would get bored of Logan. After a while all of the brunet's problems will become annoying and he'll leave him. Like everyone else.

He spent the rest of his days on the streets, regardless of who called him.

* * *

Present Time, Atlas Building (Made it up, basically a really high building)

This was the end for him, he couldn't face anyone knowing that anywhere he went he would be made fun of by teens. This was a big place, yet everybody knew everything there is to know about others. Soon enough the news of Logan's little confession would've reached the whole city, and he would be mocked as the only fag in Minnesota. He closed his eyes, looking at his phone, the battery had run dry and there was no way he could contact anyone now. Not that he had anybody to call, and not that the call could matter, the only thing that could cure him was himself, he just wanted to end all of the suffering.

He removed his dirty jacket, pulling down his dark grey hoodie from his head. Standing on top of the tallest building in Minnesota, he was ready to end his life. Nobody would be looking for him except his parents, and even Logan knew that the police were slow to work on 'Missing' cases, he had all the time in the world. If he died, if he just ended his life, there would be no more problems, no more mocking, no more hurting. He was positive that wherever he might end up, it had to be better than the cruel and evil world he lived in. He took a step forward, looking down the ledge, getting dizzy from the view alone. Another step, and this time he was on the ledge, ready for the leap of death, Logan let go of his body, closing his eyes shut.

And when he met death's warm embrace, he was finally happy. His mind and soul were free, were on its way to Paradise.

**A/N: That's it haha. There was actually supposed to be a second chapter, where there would be an alternate ending. Carlos would stop him from jumping, and they'd hug and kiss and move somewhere else. But stupid me forgot to save it, so that's that. So if you want a happy ending, just remember this author's note and think of the almost possible happy ending.**


End file.
